Harry Potter and the Music that Made a Difference
by ILoveFlitwick
Summary: Harry Potter fought Lucius instead of Voldie at the graveyard leaving him a problem with mobility. He also will attend a new school and gain new respect for a once hated Professor. NO SLASH Rated M for Language Slight Crossover with Xmen
1. Scuola?

Harry Potter and the Music that Made a Difference

_Disclaimer: I honestly own absolutely…nothing_

Harry Potter sat in the stony silence of the Hospital wing. He could not feel his legs. Damn Lucius he thought to himself turning around in his wheelchair, damn Lucius and his Crucio.

They all said he was lucky. He was one of the few to survive for 4 hours of the curse with the mind intact. He still lost something though, the use of his legs. Yes, Harry was a little bitter, but he was moving past it.

He still had to defeat Tom. He had been near to him but Lucius had cut him off, now his 5th year was going to be served in a wheelchair. His penance, he mused, for the death of Cedric.

Yes, he blamed himself, but in the back of his mind he knew it was not his fault. Maybe this loss of his legs would help him forgive himself.

He had taken to writing songs to release. He had tried cutting but, he had been caught by the ever observant Professor Snape, who despite his past was trying to be kinder toward him and start anew. Professor Snape's first step was stopping the cutting and introducing music to Harry's life.

Harry picked up a small composition book and began to sing the lyrics so messily inscribed upon the page.

_Pain,_

_It's just a sensation,_

_One that burns so deep,_

_Even when it is not seen,_

_It burns within your soul._

_Tears,_

_Sometimes they are a release,_

_But most of the time,_

_They leave you hallow and thirsty,_

_With no hope._

_Will it never end? _

_Will we ever gain a trusted friend?_

_Will life ever pick us up again?_

Unknown to the weary lad sitting in his wheeled throne, he had an audience. Professor Snape had been listening with a satisfied grin. "Maybe" he thought "Maybe there is hope for the light after all.

Harry placed the book in his bag as he sensed a presence near by. "Hello Prof. Snape, what can I help you with" he inquired with utmost civility. He had gained quite a bit of respect for the man who had saved his sorry ass on countless occasions.

"Sure, you can follow me and ask me no questions until Prof. Dumbledore has spoken to you." Prof. Snape steadfastly replied.

When they got to the landing near the stairs of Professor Dumbledore's office they were greeted by the old goofball himself.

"Harry my boy; it is fantastic to see you moving once again!" "Prof. Snape and I believe the best thing for you now is to be transferred to a different Magic School. It is called 'Scuola da la Fisico Inabile al Lavoro' it is for the magically gifted with physical disability. They help wizards such as yourself to function with your handicap so you may be better prepared to live with your new life style!" He stated. Waiting for Harry's reply.

This School year was bound to be interesting.

_A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Flitwick loves you! I hope I did not offend anyone. If I did i beg you to not read this tory any mmore for I wish not to offend. Please let me know how to better this story!_


	2. New Scuola

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone besides Kiara & **

**Mark**

**Kiara: Hey peeps! I thought slavery was illegal waaaah!**

**Me: You are a made up character! I pay you with reviews! (So review me please so I can pay this psycho chick.)**

New Scuola (**A/N this is not an error it's Italian**)

Harry felt his world crashing all around him; they no longer wished him to attend Hogwarts. Prof. Snape read his face quite well, "No Mr. Potter, we would like you to attend Hogwarts, maybe for your sixth year. We wish you could attend this year, but you need to come to terms with your disability and they can better teach you charms and spells to better your mobility. Plus they have some of the best medical professionals who specialize in both physical and psychological therapies."

"The Headmaster there is a dear friend of mine," Professor Dumbledore continued for Prof. Snape "His name is Mark Xavier. He himself does not have a disability, but his brother Charles does and he has made it his goal to help people like his brother deal with disabilities." Prof. Dumbledore finished quietly glancing at the broken young man in front of him.

"I will go." Harry replied his voice ever so quiet his eyes down cast.

"Thank you, Harry. For the remainder of the summer I think it best if you get a head start and go ahead and stay there if that is agreeable, Prof. Snape has decided to transfer there as well to be their Potions Master. He thought you would like some familiarity in addition he wanted to continue to get to know you so he exchanged with their Potions Master Kiara Brewer."

"Thank you Prof. Snape you are as always incredibly observant and I will never again admit it, correct," Harry replied his voice laced with gratitude and relief. " How are we going to get there?" He inquired curious. "Our Plane flight to Vermont leaves tomorrow." Professor Snape replied clapping the lad on the shoulder.

That night in the stillness of the infirmary Harry's tenor voice could be heard if anyone had been present to hear.

_ Life is full of changes,_

_Ones that we can't restrain,_

_We have to move with wind and the waves,_

_When it goes to a point of no return,_

_It doesn't matter if we want it,_

_It happens anyway,_

_So we have to deal with it._

**A/N Short Chapter but I should get the next one out soon. I hope you liked it! Please let me know! Flitwick loves you!**


	3. New Headmaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or stories nor do I own Xmen Evolution and their Characters!**

**A.N Mark is one of Charles' brothers his other brother is still Juggernaut **

New Headmaster

They arrived in Montpelier at noon the next day. Harry was nauseas with anxiety, fear, and a stirred up inner ear. Severus took note of this quietly reassuring the boy as they walked and rolled of the platform meeting a teen at the end.

"Hi! You must be Harry and that new Professor Mark hired. I am Rogue; it is great to meet ya!" She was kind of pretty with brunette hair that was streaked in white. "Follow me Scott is waiting in the van!"

They got to the van when a young man hopped out to help Harry in to the van. "Hey, there! I'm Scott Summers. We have just a short drive to the school where Mark and the Prof. are waiting." He stated as they began to drive.

"I thought he was the Prof." Severus pointed out eyebrows arched.

Scott chuckled, "Sorry, but Mark's brother Charles is there as well and we are his students so he is the one with the title of Professor to us. We are mutants as I am sure you probably knew already when I stated we were the Younger Xavier's students."

"Yes, indeed, of course I never understood why muggles react so violently when they find you have a power unknown to them mutant or wizard." Snape commented.

"Yeah I know what you mean; Mutants and Wizards get along just fine!" Scott replied.

"We're here guys" Rogue commented.

Harry began to go toward his new home.

_It all starts anew,_

_In a place we never thought of,_

_But it ain't so bad._

_It all starts so innocent,_

_Puppy eyes and little Froggy pouts,_

_But it ain't so good._

_It's just life,_

_Happy and Sad,_

_Good and Bad,_

_Yes, it's good and bad!_

**Short I know but the next chappie should come next weekend. Plz review. Flitwick loves you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A.N Sorry for the late update! This is a better chap 4 I did not like the last one so I changed some things. **

Professor Mark and Charles?

"Hello you must be Mark's newest pupil, we will be right down." A voice echoed through Harry's mind as he entered the school. The school was lovely and very spacious. There were stairs but also elevators. He could see a comfortable eat in kitchen with a massive table, chairs, and places for wheelchairs. "Hi," a voice echoed in the atrium he turned in his chair to see a grey haired man walking beside a bald man in a wheel chair.

"Hello there, Harry! I am Professor Mark and this is my little brother Charles." Stated the graying man.

"Since you are not my pupil please just call me Charles ok" said Charles.

"Yes, sir-I mean Charles!" Harry said blushing at his slip of tongue.

"Well young man you look like some one with quite the strong will, are you ready to dive into my strange methods of teaching?" Professor Mark grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I have some odd lesson plans for you, you see all my pupils get separate lesson plans you will not only get wizarding lessons and physical and psychiatric therapies but will spend a bit of time in New York with my brother to get mutant testing and study them as well I have a feeling that studying their ways will help you in the future. Also if you turn out to be a mutant like my brother seems to believe you will learn how to control your abilities whatever they might be. Sound alright Harry? And is that alright with you Severus?"

"Sounds like he will learn enough will I be going with him to New York?" Severus Inquired worried about Harry going to New York alone.

"No he will go on the jet with Charles so no worries about him flying on his own and the trip was okayed by Albus." was the response he got.

**And there is the chapter! Hope you liked it. I will try to update soon. Flitwick loves you!**


End file.
